


Not Wrong Just Weird

by RittaPokie



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, angsty fluff, sappy mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just soppy romantic angst smush fluff really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Wrong Just Weird

It's on one of those days when Wade wears his mask indoors when he knows he doesn't need to. They haven't been living together long, but Peter knows that some days you just don't ask Wade to take the mask off. But he wants him to, because honestly all he's thought about for the past month is what it'd be like to kiss him. He can't tell Wade that, though, can he? Wade will just think it's some sort of sick joke. It's not.

He can't stand it anymore, as he sits down next to Wade, who's taking his frustration out on video game enemies (better than real people, Peter supposes). How does he even. Start this conversation. "Uh." He tries. Wade hums a reply, glances at him. "I just." He sighs in exasperation. It shouldn't be this hard. I mean, it's not like he doesn't know whether Wade likes him back. His roomie has made it abundantly-annoyingly-clear that he does. Hell, Wade has even tried to kiss him before. Peter's stopped him, because he hasn't been sure how to deal with his feelings, hasn't wanted to take that leap again and get hurt. But really, what's the point in that?

"Something wrong, Petey?" Wade asks, when Peter is quiet for several minutes. He's paused his game when Peter looks up again.

"Not. Not _wrong_. Just weird, I guess." He presses his fingers against his temples. He can feel his cheeks heating up. Good, all he needs is a good blush on his face _now_ of all times. "I-I kinda want to kiss you every time I see you?" There, it's out now.

Peter pretends to be very interested in the fabric of the sofa while Wade sits in silence, staring at him. Peter can feel Wade's eyes burning into the top of his head. He finally looks up, and sees confusion and something that surprises him. More hurt. Why? "I don't need your pity, Pete."

"What? I-it's not pity." He says. Wade doesn't look convinced. "It's not." He doesn't know what else to say.

"What then? You have seen me, right?" Wade says.

"I don't know." Peter sighs.

"Then how do you know it's not pity?"

"It's _not_." He insists. "It's. It's probably because I'm in love with you."

" _What_?" Wade sounds shocked, almost betrayed. "Are you joking, Pete? If you are, it's not funny."

"I'm not joking. Why would I-look. Look. I'm serious. I'm in love with you. I don't know how this happened." Peter hides his burning cheeks under his hands. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say it's the result of you always being there and knowing when I need to laugh, even if I don't want to. I think, sometimes, maybe I can be a little humorless and cold? I need you." He forces himself to look at Wade again, despite his embarrassment at what he's saying.

Wade is staring at the floor now with the deep intensity of someone who is absolutely not convinced that this isn't a sick joke. "You're in love with me." Wade says, mocking in his tone.  
This is what Peter was afraid of, why he hasn't said anything before now. He knows if they can just get past _this_...there's something there, between them. Something mutually beneficial to their lives.

"Yes." Peter says. "I am actually, really, heart-pounds-when-you-look-at-me in love with you." It's getting easier to say, and even though Wade doesn't believe it yet, it almost makes Peter want to smile when he says it. "Will you just." He puts his hands on either side of Wade's face and turns the other man to look at him. "Look at me. Why would I lie?"

"Because the world likes to fuck with me?" He says, incredulously. "I don't know why."

"I love you." Peter says again. He can't stop himself from grinning this time. "It's true, no matter what you think."

Wade almost cracks a smile too. Maybe there is hope for them after all. He rests his hand on one of Peter's for a minute before wrapping both his arms around Peter and resting on his shoulder. He breathes deeply, shakily. "It's a mistake. You know that, don't you?"

"Probably is. I don't care." Peter strokes his back gently, feels him breathe like he's holding back sobbing. "I know what I'm getting myself into, here. I've seen you bad and good, I probably haven't seen every phase of you, but I've seen enough to know that I can handle it."

"You can handle me, can you?" He jokes, but it's weak. Peter knows it's weak.

He'd push Wade off him for a sex joke because that's how they usually interact, but now isn't the right time. If he pushes away now, he might never get Wade back like this. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't get it, baby boy." Wade sighs against him. "I don't get you. Nothing you do makes any fucking sense."

"That's why we became friends in the first place. Wild inconsistency in manner." Peter says. "I just wish. I want you to feel safe with me."

"You want _me_ to feel safe with _you_." Wade finally lifts his head. "I'm the one with swords and guns."

"I want you t-you have swords and guns in this apartment?"

"No. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wade, I th-screw it, not important right now. I want to less often wake up to you wearing a mask around inside, where no one can see you but us. I want you to not feel like you have to hide when I'm around."

"I-" he smiles, really this time. "Not hiding from you."

"I know." Peter says, "But still. I just want to be a reminder for you, that there's nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful." Wade laughs. "I mean it."

"I know you do." Wade says, rests on Peter's shoulder again. "It's why it's funny."


End file.
